


Enfoque teórico

by Koko_S_Vieyra



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Corny, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Married Couple, Pain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koko_S_Vieyra/pseuds/Koko_S_Vieyra
Summary: "—Newt, ayúdame por favor —suplicó cubriéndose la cara con la toalla caliente, avergonzada.No debería estarlo, estaban casados y él estuvo durante el parto, nadie la conocía de una manera tan íntima tanto física como mentalmente, él vio sus memorias en la piscina del filtro de muertos en vida, acompañó en su dolor cuando creyeron que Credence murió y la consoló tras la traición de Queenie. Ambos lo sabían, por eso la enterneció verlo entrar a la habitación con la vista paseándose nerviosa del tiraleche en el suelo a ella, sin su blusa, agotada sobre una silla vieja al centro del elegante lugar, repleto de aquel encanto romántico tan famoso de Italia en el verano."Durante una misión Tina se encuentra en una situación de maternidad tan incómoda como vergonzosa.[Kinktober 2020]
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 7





	Enfoque teórico

Kinktober 2020's prompt day 5 | Lactation

Hasta los primeros ocho meses de maternidad, la experiencia resultó mucho más sencilla para Porpentina Scamander de lo que había esperado. Por supuesto, eso en gran parte se debió a la extraordinaria habilidad de su esposo de saber cómo cuidar y entender las necesidades de hasta la criatura más indefensa en la faz de la tierra. Newt, quien estuvo al pendiente de ella en cada etapa del embarazo, ayudó durante el parto, se despertaba en las madrugadas a cambiar pañales sin quejarse y llevaba al bebé en un fular mientras alimentaba a los jarveys junto a Bunty.

Newt, quien no podía ayudarla con su problema de maternidad en ese momento.

Al ser tan reconocida por la MACUSA gracias a sus esfuerzos en la lucha contra el mago tenebroso Gellert Grindelwald y tras haber adoptado el apellido de su esposo, era muy solicitada en misiones al extranjero, sobre todo en las relacionadas con criaturas mágicas, a las cuales solía arrastrar a Newt si creía que dicha criatura representaría un problema mayor a su conocimiento. Por eso ambos se encontraban en Italia, el país ya tenía suficientes problemas luego de la guerra y a ellos se sumó el supuesto tráfico de huevos de acromántula, necesitaban gente especializada para tratar con ese tipo de criaturas y les hacía falta personal en el Dipartimento di Auror; nadie mejor para hacerse cargo del caso que Tina y Newt Scamander.

Todo eso estaba bien, ellos podrían cumplir esa misión en poco tiempo y regresar a casa a seguir cuidando de su hijo que, si bien era extraño separarse por primera vez de él, confiaba haberlo dejado al cuidado del buen tío Jacob. El problema de Tina con la maternidad era que hasta ese momento ella estuvo amamantando al pequeño, Jacob le consiguió el tiraleche de la más nueva tecnología no-maj y fue muy útil para dejarle bastantes reservas de biberones encantados con el propósito durar mientras se encontraban fuera; pero en ese preciso momento no estaba funcionando.

Miró angustiada el reloj en su habitación, las seis de la tarde, tenía casi una hora ahí tratando de extraer la leche de sus senos hinchados y se le había hecho tarde para encontrarse con el secretario general del congreso mágico italiano dentro de media hora. Apartó el aparato y se palpó con cuidado los pezones enrojecidos, estaban tapados y dolían mucho, así no podría cumplir ninguna misión, ni siquiera salir a la calle.

—¿Tina? —la suave voz de su esposo llamando a la puerta de la habitación de hotel que compartían le hizo cubrirse el pecho con una toalla, él no entraría sin su permiso más bien esa situación la abochornaba hasta ese punto.

—¿Que ocurre? —No pudo disfrazar su voz, las palabras salieron en medio de un quejido adolorido.

—Eso quisiera preguntar, se nos hace tarde para presentarnos a la reunión —no es que a él le importase tanto, si por él fuera se saltaría toda la ceremonia e iría directo a preguntar por las calles si alguien podía venderle huevos de acromántula; pero Tina era una mujer seria y puntual, ya debería estarlo arrastrando por las calles de Roma—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy bien. Solamente debo terminar con esto.

Debía darse prisa, no podía dejar que una trivialidad como esa la detuviera, se apretó el pezón derecho con más fuerza de la debida tratando de destaparlo sin logar ningún otro resultado más que el de lastimarse, estaban demasiado enrojecidos para ser tratados así y la leche acumulada empezaba a ser una incomodidad mayor conforme se portaba más brusca consigo misma. Apretó los labios ahogando el quejido lastimero en un gutural sonido de dolor.

—¿Tina, tienes algún problema con el tiraleche? —preguntó Newt con la naturalidad propia de una persona acostumbrada a trabajar con esos temas, todavía tras la puerta sin intenciones de invadir la privacidad de su esposa.

—Sí.

—Trata de aplicar calor, un paño húmedo y tibio podría ayudarte, no maltrates la zona, busca el bulto obstruido y masajéalo con firmeza —indicó con el mismo tono diligente que usaba para indicarle los cuidados de una criatura mágica a cualquier persona.

«Por favor, que no me empiece a comparar con un demiguise o algo así» pensó avergonzada, agitando su varita para sacar una toalla de un cuenco con agua a la cual lanzó aire caliente suficiente para elevar su temperatura sin secarla demasiado.

—¿Debe sentirse como un bulto? Todo el pecho está hinchado.

—¿Lo estuviste apretando con mucha fuerza?

Incómoda porque su esposo la reconociera poco cuidadosa de sí misma, bufó. No quería ser regañada incluso si era su culpa estar metida en esa situación por ser tan insistente en regresar al trabajo de campo de inmediato y empezaba desesperarla no poder salirse de ella; siempre que se tapaban los conductos lácteos regresaba a casa a amantar asustando de muerte a Jacob por aparecer repentinamente en la sala. Newt solía dar pequeñas lecciones sobre solucionar ese problema con los demiguise y otros mamíferos mágicos dándole crías de otra especie si era necesario, nada podía reemplazar la succión natural de un infante hambriento.

En una ocasión llegó a hacer un comentario de lo amarga que era la leche de los nundu y que no le extrañaba, tomando en cuenta la naturaleza ponzoñosa de la criatura. Nadie se atrevió a preguntarle como sabía, si una criatura con la clasificación más alta de peligrosidad por el ministerio de magia necesitaba ayuda con sus mamas tapadas, Newt esa-clasificación-aplica-a-todos-menos-a-mí Scamander iría al rescate.

—Newt, ayúdame por favor —suplicó cubriéndose la cara con la toalla caliente, avergonzada.

No debería estarlo, estaban casados y él estuvo durante el parto, nadie la conocía de una manera tan íntima tanto física como mentalmente, él vio sus memorias en la piscina del filtro de muertos en vida, acompañó en su dolor cuando creyeron que Credence murió y la consoló tras la traición de Queenie. Ambos lo sabían, por eso la enterneció verlo entrar a la habitación con la vista paseándose nerviosa del tiraleche en el suelo a ella, sin su blusa, agotada sobre una silla vieja al centro del elegante lugar, repleto de aquel encanto romántico tan famoso de Italia en el verano.

Newt no quería despegar sus ojos de ella, pero tampoco quería hacer la situación más incómoda. Si tan sólo pudiera quedarse a admirarla en ese estado, tan vulnerable e indefensa, su rostro sonrojado siempre lo enternecía pues Tina no solía ser una mujer tímida, todo lo contrario, ella era fuerte, firme en sus convicciones y valiente hasta la última consecuencia. Esa situación le recordaba de cierta a la Tina quien recibió entre lágrimas de felicidad a su hijo tras haberse deshecho del dolor durante horas, abrazando a la pequeña criatura contra su pecho mientras le decía lo dichosos que eran por tenerlo al fin.

La amaba tanto.

—Esto podría ser un poco incómodo para ti, voy a buscar el bulto con las manos, cuando lo encuentre voy a masajearlo antes de succionar y lo haré con más fuerza en comparación a la de un bebé humano; si te duele, por favor dímelo —indicó suavemente, arrodillándose frente a su esposa.

—Sí —jadeó extendiéndole la toalla caliente.

Sabiendo a la perfección lo que hacía, Newt dejó que el agradable calor aliviara el pezón izquierdo, pues ese lado lucía más hinchado; con las manos firmes palpó sobre la tela hasta encontrar el bulto más prominente bajo el pecho, masajeándolo en dirección al pezón. Si bien la situación seguía sintiéndose muy incómoda, Tina, como cualquier otro adulto, estaba mentalizada para soportar el dolor que antecede el alivio, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, así no dejaría salir ni un quejido más.

Sin mirarla a los ojos se acercó a succionar, tal como había dicho necesitó aplicar un poco más de fuerza, para la fortuna de Tina, él tenía suficiente experiencia haciendo esas cosas por lo que la hizo salir relativamente fácil, guardó en su boca una pequeña cantidad antes de darse cuenta su error de no acercarse un vaso o algo así. Miró a su esposa con la boca llena.

—¡Accio vaso! —reaccionó Tina de inmediato, el objeto de cristal salió disparado desde la cocina a las manos de Newt donde pudo escupir la sustancia espesa que tapó los conductos mamarios.

—Si te hace sentir más cómoda, ya puedes usar el aparato para extraer hasta que estés satisfecha.

—Sí —aceptó con un hilo de voz.

Newt guardó un respetuoso silencio mientras ella se colocaba el aparato y dejaba salir el aire de sus pulmones aliviada al fin, sin querer sus ojos se desviaron al seno derecho, el pezón no se veía tan hinchado, tampoco lucía como era lo usual durante esos meses; ya tenía rato preguntándose por cuánto tiempo más debería amamantar. A veces él quería aplicar sus conocimientos como magizoologista, pero todos a su alrededor le insistían en confiar en los médicos mágicos competentes.

—No me concentré tanto en el derecho porque el izquierdo me dolía más —explicó Tina con voz débil.

—El bebé prefiere el derecho, por eso no lo debes tener tan obstruido.

La aurora sintió que debía estar incómoda por la atención a ese tipo de detalles, no cuidada, como realmente se sentía. Quizá por ese tipo de cosas se enamoró de él.

—¿Podrías ayudarme con él también? —pidió quitándose el tiraleche del pecho izquierdo.

—Lo haré —Newt usó su varita para calentar una toalla limpia de la misma manera como lo hizo ella anteriormente, lanzando aire caliente contra ella—. Vamos a seguir el mismo proceso.

—Sí.

Como lo pensaron, fue un poco más difícil encontrar el bulto en específico y mucho más fácil desvanecerlo con el masaje. Succiono con tanto profesionalismo pudo, intentando no mirar a su esposa a los ojos para no hacerla sentir incómoda.

En cambio, Tina, queriendo que el contacto dejara de sentirse tan impersonal, pasó las puntas de los dedos acariciando los cortos cabellos de Newt, bajando con cariño desde la cima de la cabeza bajando con cariño a la nuca.

—Gracias, Newt —dijo esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

Con las manos temblorosas él respondió a las muestras de afecto posando las puntas de los dedos en la cintura desnuda de Tina, con tanta delicadeza que el corazón de ambos se llenó de ternura.

Se apartó a tomar el vaso y escupir la leche. Repitiendo el paso anterior Tina usó el aparato para terminar de extraer el líquido de sus senos. Newt partió al baño a limpiar su boca y cuando regresó secándola con el dorso de la mano le sonrió con timidez.

—No fue nada.

—Vamos —Tina se levantó, haciendo gala de su indomable fortaleza mental que bien podría confundirse con terquedad, usó su varita para llamar su blusa a vestirla—. Démonos prisa para volver cuanto antes sea posible.

El magizoologista demoró un poco en reconocer el encendido tono de voz con el que habló Tina, entonces compuso una media sonrisa, adorando que ella siempre tomase la iniciativa.

—Si quieres, podemos saltarnos la reunión, no cambia el plan que tenemos para mañana.

—No, Newt, no vamos a faltar a una reunión oficial por esto, ya somos adultos —declaró ajustándose el saco ligero, después se acercó a su esposo a ajustarle la camisa y concederle un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Tina —llamo él antes que se apartara.

Ella sabía por qué lo hizo, porque un beso así no era suficiente. Luego de todo lo que vivieron durante los oscuros tiempos de Grindelwald, de cuantas veces estuvieron a punto de perderse el uno al otro y a todas las personas que amaban o cuantos de ellos perecieron en batalla, quedaron secuelas. Querían demostrarse afecto en tanto sus torpes formas de ser les permitieran.

Así, Tina se acercó de nuevo, juntando sus labios con más fuerza una vez, besando con más pasión una segunda, moviendo sus bocas con lentitud en un ritmo que a ellos les hacía conectarse hasta lo más profundo de sus almas. Ella tomó el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos y él la apretó contra su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, por más que lo quisieran no podían quedarse así para siempre, tampoco profundizar en sus caricias de nuevo pues eran adultos responsables (muy a sus maneras o a sus pesares) y debían atender sus deberes. Se sonrieron como dos niños emocionados antes de separarse a juntar sus cosas apresurados y aparecerse en la calle donde quedaron de encontrarse secretario general del congreso mágico italiano a poner la primera excusa que les pasara por la cabeza sobre su retardo.

—¿Ya habías hecho esto antes? —preguntó Tina colocándose frente a la puerta.

—Sí, pero no quieres escuchar la historia; clasificamos a los animales fantásticos que se alimentan de sus madres como mamíferos sin embargo su concepto de leche puede distar mucho al de otras criaturas.

Sí, de verdad Tina no quería escuchar esa historia, pensó antes de tomar el brazo de Newt y desaparecerse de ahí.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en un post donde una mujer confesaba que le ocurrió esta situación.


End file.
